<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Tracy Christmas by liesorlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244466">A Very Tracy Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife'>liesorlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Memories, TAG Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get together to reminisce about their best ever Christmases</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grandma Tracy/Grant Tracy, Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pancakes for Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s the most wonderful time of the year<br/>
With our grandma yelling<br/>
And Scotty is telling you be of good cheer<br/>
It's the most wonderful time of the year” </p><p>“Gordon, shut up. It is five in the morning. You know that Grandma said we are not getting up until seven!” Scott throws an ornamental snow globe at his younger brother’s head, who ducks before fleeing the room giggling and calling back “It is seven o’clock somewhere!” </p><p>“GET OUT!” Scott screams before jumping out of bed and slamming his door closed. </p><p>“Brothers are the worst pains in the world” Scott mumbles as he climbs back under the Christmas themed duvet. This years is royal with silhouette of Santa and his reindeer flying across the night sky. The only other thing on the bed is Scott’s old teddy bear, who is lying on the other side with his head resting on the spare pillow. The top of his list this year is a week of peace and quiet! </p><p>He is just drifting back off to sleep when his alarm starts to screech. “Why me” Scott groans as his grabs either side of his pillow, holding it over his ears and rolling over onto his stomach and pressing his nose into the mattress. He knows it won’t be long and he silently starts to count. </p><p>“One… Two… Thr…” </p><p>“SCOTTY! COME ON IT’S CHRISTMAS” </p><p>Scott knows he has no more excuses.</p><p>“Okay Grandma. I am up” he replies yawning heavily. “Do I have to get dressed?” </p><p>“As long as you aren’t in your birthday suit Scott, then no. It is Christmas and your dad is making pancakes.” </p><p>Now she has his full attention. Scott will do anything for pancakes! </p><p>His brothers are already gathered around the tree eyeing on the large pile of gifts with their names on. Jeff is in the kitchen cooking up the promised breakfast with M.A.X helping out, whisking the batter for him. </p><p>“Gordon, wait until everyone is here” John admonishes. </p><p>“Just one” the blonde begs, turning to the redhead and fixing his deep amber eyes on him. </p><p>“You know that doesn’t work on me, try Virgil!” John reminds him with a grin. </p><p>“Virgy please” Gordon pleads. “Alan help me out here” </p><p>Alan too turns his charms on Virgil, and they can both tell that he is about cave in record time, when Jeff arrives with the stash of pancakes. “Touch those presents and I will chop your fingers off!” </p><p>“You used to say that about catching us smoking” Alan says grinning. </p><p>“And quite right too” Kayo says from her own spot on one of the sofas. </p><p>Scott is still half asleep, gazing aimlessly out at the still dark sky. There is a glazed look on his face as he is lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“What ya doin’?” Gordon asks, abandoning his breakfast and wandering over to the window where his elder brother is standing. </p><p>“Thinking” Scott replies. </p><p>“Oh that’s what the smoke it, I thought dad had set the kitchen on fire again!” </p><p>“It is Christmas, so I will let that go. Call it your get out of jail free card and your Christmas present” Scott tells him with a grin. </p><p>“You mean I can’t keep the aquarium you got me for my room?” Gordon asks crestfallen,</p><p>“How did you know about that?” Scott asks with a facepalm.</p><p>“Scott I was here when you and Brains were looking at the plans.” Gordon reminds him with an eye roll. </p><p>“I am going to need a lot of vodka to get through today!” </p><p>Gordon laughs before grabbing Scott’s hand. “Come on, it isn’t a family Christmas without you” </p><p>Scott knows when he is beaten, sitting down on the floor near the overly decorated tree, he takes a pancake from the plate and takes his first look at the presents under the tree. </p><p>“That’s better” Alan announces. “This is going to be the best Christmas ever” </p><p>“Really?” Kayo asks. “What was your best Christmas ever?” </p><p>It is Scott who answers for him. “Easy the one before Virgil was born and I was an only child!” </p><p>A hurt look flashes across Virgil’s face before he brightens up again. “No way, it was the last one we had in Kansas where Gordon accidentally broke his leg trying to climb the roof to catch Santa” </p><p>“How is me hurting myself your favourite Christmas?” Gordon replies indignantly.</p><p>“Simple, while you were in surgery, we got to go to a restaurant for Christmas dinner, instead of Grandma’s burnt offering we got real Christmas dinner!” Virgil says.</p><p>“What was your favourite Christmas dad?” Alan asks.</p><p>Jeff joins Scott and Gordon on the floor, squeezing his way in between the two boys. </p><p>“Well. My favourite Christmas was…” </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff reveals is favourite Christmas memory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is really cold out there Jeff, I think we are going to get more snow” Lucy says to her husband. There is a large hint of despair in her voice, Lucy hates snow, having grown up on a ranch in the desert this has been her first “real” winter and she is less than impressed! </p><p>It is Christmas Eve and she has just come in from the barn where she has hidden her husbands Christmas present, and the ground is white with a freshly laid frost which causes a pleasant crunching sound when she walks across the grass. </p><p>“MOMMY!” Scott cries out running towards her so that she can scoop him up into her arms for a hug, which she happily obliges, lifting him up and spinning him around before the pair collapse onto the sofa for a cuddle. </p><p>“I know” Jeff replies to her complaint with a large grin on his face. “What do you think Scooter? Ready for some more snow?” </p><p>Scott looks at his father from the warm cosy spot wrapped up in his mother’s arms and starts to nod. “Yea daddy! We build snowman!” </p><p>“Sorry honey, We are a snow family” Jeff tells his wife as he joins her on the sofa, and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Using his free hand to tickle Scott’s feet. </p><p>Giggling Scott tries to escape. Wriggling his way up onto the back of the sofa between his parents, wrote climbing back down Jeff’s shoulder and on to his lap. </p><p>“What time are your parents coming tomorrow?” Lucy asks. </p><p>“They said about midday, and dad promised me that mom hasn’t been allowed near the kitchen this year and won’t be bringing any food!” Jeff replies with a grin. </p><p>The memories of the previous year and the blackened turkey which was somehow uncooked in the middle still makes him smile. His mom is a woman of many talents but cooking just will never be one of them! </p><p>“Oh good, I have sorted out the vegetables and the turkey is ready to go in the oven. The only think left of to get this little one to bed” Lucy says stroking the top of Scott’s head fondly. </p><p>“Not tired” Scott instantly retaliates looking disgusted. </p><p>“Not just yet. There are a few jobs I have for you.”</p><p>“Jobs?” Scott asks intrigued. This is the first year he is really old enough to understand what Christmas is all about. He has written his list to Santa, and circled everything in the toy catalogue that he wants. </p><p>“Yep. You still need to sort out a carrot for Rudolph and you need a bath” Lucy tells him. </p><p>“Yuck. No bath” Scott insists disgusted. </p><p>“Yes. You are having a bath. If you don’t, we will tell Santa you haven’t been good” Jeff tells him.  He knows he doesn’t have many years of using Santa as blackmail and is determined to make the most of it. </p><p>Scott pouts, folding his arms across his chest and huffs loudly. “Fine” he groans. </p><p>A happy and relaxed silence falls over the three with the only sound coming from the crackling logs in the fire place as the flames dance merrily. </p><p>“This is perfect” Jeff says contentedly. “I never want anything to change.” </p><p>It is starting to grow dark outside now, even though it isn’t even five in the evening, and Scott is starting to grow tired, snuggling into his dads arms his head resting on Jeff’s chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry Jeff, but I’m going to have to move. This little one needs feeding before bed, and I don’t know about you but I am starving” Lucy says breaking the spell. </p><p>“I could eat” Jeff agrees. “What about you Scotty, what do you want for supper?” </p><p>“Chocolate” Scott replies sleepily. </p><p>“How about Mac n cheese?” Lucy offers as an alternative. </p><p>Scott nods. He’s so sleepy he will agree to anything right now. </p><p>Lucy heard him up canned man n cheese, which is his current favourite food while Jeff gets him into the high chair at the table as he is still too small to reach the table. </p><p>“I fed him, you can bath him!” Lucy announces once he has finished eating. Scott is wearing more than he managed to eat and is no longer the sleepy angelic little boy he was half an hour ago. Full of energy, he runs through the house while Jeff chases after him giggling madly when he is caught. </p><p>“If I knew that was a thing I would have cooked him dinner” Jeff replies. “Come on then. Let’s clean you up”</p><p>Scott hates the bath. “NO NO NO NO NO!” He screams at the top of his lungs, his fist flailing as he tries to escape from his father’s clutches. </p><p>“I will do you a deal Scotty. You agree to a bath and then mommy will make you a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, and we won’t tell Santa you are throwing a tantrum” Jeff says trying so hard not to laugh. </p><p>The Santa threat stops the tantrum in its tracks and Scott definitely doesn’t want to miss out on his presents. </p><p>“Don’t wanna bath” Scott whimpers quietly. Burying his head in Jeff’s jumper. </p><p>“I know Scooter. It is a necessary evil though” Jeff informs him. “Come on the faster you get bathed the faster you can get dirty again. And don’t tell your mommy I said that!” </p><p>Still holding him in his arms, Jeff carries Scott up the stairs and into the bathroom ignoring his whimpers as he locks the door so he can’t run away – a lesson he learned the hard way – and places him on the floor while he starts to fill the tub. </p><p>Scott cries all the way through his bath, screaming when Jeff tries to wash his hair, tears streaming down his face which only stop when he is wrapped up in a fluffy towel drying off. “Hate baths daddy” he reminds Jeff. </p><p>“I know darling. I know” Jeff replies consolingly as he dries him off and gets him into the clean pyjamas Lucy has laid on his freshly made bed. “Now, how about that hot chocolate” </p><p>Scott places his thumb in his mouth and nods silently and allows Jeff to carry him back downstairs to where Lucy is waiting for them. </p><p>“Mommy I hate baths” Scott declares. </p><p>“He is all yours Luce. I am just going to check on a few things for tomorrow” Jeff says handing him over. “I promised him one of your hot chocolates”</p><p>Lucy smiles at Scott who is still clinging to his father and suffering from the trauma of the bath. “Come to mommy Scotty” she says holding her hands out. She knows that what Jeff means is check his work emails but it is Christmas so she lets it go. And besides this can be his other present. </p><p>“Mommy not tired” Scott says yawning. </p><p>“Tough!” Lucy replies. Scott never stops. From the minute he wakes until he falls asleep and sometimes she misses the moments before he learned to walk and talk! “Bed!”</p><p>Lucy takes him upstairs and tucks him under the covers before reading him A Night Before Christmas. </p><p>“What’s a clatter?” Scott asks. </p><p>“A loud noise” Lucy explains patiently. </p><p>“Where is Rudolph?” Scott asks when they get to the reindeer. </p><p>“Santa rotates the reindeer so that they don’t get too tired” remembering the explanation that her mom gave her so many years ago. </p><p>“Is Santa coming here?” Scott asks at the end of the story. </p><p>“Only if you go to sleep” Lucy says kissing him gently on the forehead. “Good night my little Scotty” </p><p>“Night night mommy. I want daddy too” Scott tries one last tactic o stat up. </p><p>“Promise me that you ill go right to sleep after?” Lucy asks, she is kneeling on the floor next to his bed brushing stray hairs rom his forehead. </p><p>“Promise mommy” Scott replies.</p><p>“Okay sweetie, just stay there and I will send daddy up to say goodnight, and. Will see you I the morning” Lucy gives him on final kiss as she stands up and leaves the. Room, leaving Scott’s night light on and he door slightly ajar. </p><p>Scott is fast asleep when Jeff coms up just a few minutes later and he smiles down at his son, adjusting the blanket so it is not covering his face. “Goodnight my little scooter” Jeff says as he too quietly leaves the room. </p><p>Jeff gets the present that’s he has kept hidden for the last three week, and asked his secretary to wrap for him in exchange for a Coffee, as he can’t wrap a parent to save his life! The pair had decided a few weeks ago to exchange their own gifts on Christmas Eve and leave Christmas Day for Scott to take centre stage!. As their son has enough presents to open his own toy store! </p><p>Lucy is waiting or him on the so, her own gift in he hands delicately wrapped in bright gold paper and finished off with a silver ribbon and bow. </p><p>“Merry Christmas Jeff” Lucy says handing over the box nervously. </p><p>“Luce? Your hands are shaking” Jeff says concerned. What can she be giving him that will invoke this reaction?</p><p>The box is small, less than a foot in length and not more than an inch wide. Jeff carefully unwraps the ribbon, before using. Finger nail to slit the paper open. Inside is a small cardboard box, even though he has no idea what is inside he box, he is full of a nervous energy that he can’t explain. </p><p>Nestled in pale blue tissue paper is something that makes Jeff gasp. “How?” He asks in shock.</p><p>Which breaks the tension as Lucy starts to laugh, “I think you had something to do with it Jeff!” She tells him with a smile, and cuddling into his side, </p><p>“When is out little bundle due?” He asks.</p><p>“He or she is due in August, about the ninth” Lucy confirms smiling.”I was thinking we could name him Virgil if he is a boy and Maria after my mom if she is a girl.” Sticking to their theme of naming the boys after famous astronauts. </p><p>“I got you a present too, but I don’t think anything can compare to this one” Jeff says. </p><p>*TB*</p><p>“You are joking did? How can that be your favourite Christmas? I want even born then!” Gordon complains.</p><p>Jeff smiles back at his fourth son. “Best Christmas present I ever got, the rest of you monsters were conceived during the summer.”</p><p>“Apart from Alan, we all know you hatched him from a space pod you found in the compost heap!” </p><p>“DAD!” Alan complains loudly. </p><p>“Gordon!” Jeff warns. “Come on then Squid, if you think you have had a better Christmas tell us!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>